


Fighting for Each Other

by SalParadiseLost



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Bickering, Boys Kissing, Exasperated Keith, Forbidden Love, Galra Keith (Voltron), Kissing, Lance being adorable, M/M, Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tropes, VLD Bingo, Vld Trope Bingo, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 05:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15924020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalParadiseLost/pseuds/SalParadiseLost
Summary: Lance and Keith have a forbidden love, but that's not going to stop them from meeting each other.*An entirely fluffy one-shot I made for the VLD trope bingo 2018*





	Fighting for Each Other

For the VLD Trope Bingo: Forbidden Love

 

* * *

 

Hunk guided his horse through the night, calming her when she whinnied. Wind whistled through the trees and the forest was alive with night sounds. Another horse would have frightened at the rustling in the dark, she was a steady girl and now used to these night time outings. Every once in a while, she would nicker and press into Hunk’s side, but his gentle words got her used to the dark and the pull of the cart behind her.

The wooden wheels creaked as they hit a rock, and there was a muffled thump in the cart. The blanket Hunk had thrown over the barrels shifted almost fell off and he scrambled to readjust it.

“Sorry,” Hunk whispered, hands fumbling with the fabric and beside him his horse snorted.

In another fifteen minutes, Hunk reached a clearing in the woods and pulled the cart to a halt. The forest around him was alive with the hooting of owls, the chirp of crickets, and the rustle of the wind tickling the leaves. Above them, stars sparkled and a full moon hung in the air, glinting like a silver coin.

Hunk rose a hand to his mouth and turned his head towards the sky. Then with practiced ease, he sang like a whip-poor-will. His voice carried easily through the air and he only had to wait a moment before his call was answered.

After a beat, two figures emerged from the trees. They both had on long coats that brushed the ground when they walked and hoods that hid their eyes in shadows. Their faces were obscured in darkness and Hunk could just barely make out their mouths.

The smaller of the two stepped forward and cleared her throat before speaking.

“Master Hunk, have you brought the extra bread?” She questioned, her voice firm and as dark as the night around her.

He nodded and beside him the cart shifted.

“I still don’t understand why I have to be referred to as ‘the extra bread’.” An annoyed voice came from the wagon. The barrels shifted and, with a rustle, the blanket was thrown off them.

Keith popped out of a barrel, adjusting his clothes with a huff and taking a deep sniff of the cool night air. “We all know I’m the one in the barrel.” He muttered as he tried to get out of the barrel. Hunk came to his side and helped him out until he was finally on solid ground again.

“Keith!” The other hooded figure squealing, racing towards the Galra. Keith’s huge ears perked at the voice and he only had a moment to prepare himself before he was practically body-slammed to the ground.

“Ack! Lance!” he laughed, trying to sound annoyed, but unable to keep the joy from his face. Happiness bubbled in him like a spring and he was smiling so much that his face hurt. The Altean gazed down at him, his eyes sparkling like the finest diamonds, his smile capturing the sky.

He was Keith’s entire world.

He was also placing kisses along Keith’s jaw, trailing them up towards his ticklish ears. He giggled and pressed his ears against his head when they felt Lance’s lips.

“Lance,” he yelped, desperately trying to push the Altean off him as he mercilessly attacked, “Lance, not the ears!”

 After a couple minutes of wrestling, Lance let up. He was still spread out completely on Keith, effectively pinning him to the ground, but at least now he wasn’t tickling Keith to death.

“Why do you always go for the ears?” The Galra growled, though the sound was more affectionate than angry. The appendages in question, flicked back and forth on his head

The Altean hummed, and Keith could feel the vibration of it in his chest. “Because,” Lance kissed Keith after every word, “They” kiss “are” kiss “cute.”

Before either of them could get in another word, Pidge cut in. “Stop it, you two, you’re being gross.”

Both of them snapped their heads up and, despite his protests from earlier, Keith glared at Pidge for making Lance stop. Then, his glare turned into a smirk and he silently challenged Pidge with his eyes. She narrowed her eyes and before she could figure out what he was going to do, he kissed Lance full on the mouth.

The Altean yelped in surprise, but after a moment of confusion, dove into the kiss with zeal.

Pidge groaned loudly and tugged on Hunk’s arm. “Hunk,” she whined, “Make them stop.”

He shrugged with a smile. “Give them a break. They haven’t seen each other in like a month. Anyways, I think it’s kinda adorable.”

“Of course, it’s adorable,” Lance piped up, breaking from the kiss. He crawled off of Keith and offered the Galra a hand up. Keith took it, and didn’t let go even when he was fully upright.

Pidge flipped the hood on her coat back and placed her hands on her hips. “It’s not cute. It’s gross. Keith literally tried to eat your face in front of me.”

Lance’s eyes narrowed and he put a single hand on his hip, the other still in Keith’s. “It was a gesture of affection,” he insisted, “An extremely appreciated and _cute_ gesture of affection.”

Keith rolled his eyes and met Hunk’s gaze who looked equally as exasperated. He gave the other man a smile.

“I really can’t thank you enough for doing this,” Keith said, “I know it’s a risk and I’m sorry that-“

“No, no, no,” Hunk cut Keith off, before he could keep apologising, “I want to do this Keith. It’s not fair that you and Lance can’t be together because of some stupid rule.”

Keith smiled and didn’t say anything. That “stupid rule” was a royal decry that outlawed relationships between servants and noble folk. Add in the fact that he and Lance were two different species, and you had a forbidden love and a nationwide scandal if anyone found out.

Despite that, though, he and Lance were fighting for each other.

He looked over to his boyfriend who was still bickering to Pidge about whether romance was cute or gross. He leaned over, nosing against Lance’s cheek. With an annoyed huff, the Altean kissed him, then went right back to his argument.

_And,_ he silently thought to himself _I think we’re winning._


End file.
